pg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Estonian Independence
Historical Estonian Independence Strugle Campaign aka HEIST. A campaign by Toliy. Information * Version 1.0 * Covers the period from 1917-1919 * July 1, 2007 * Requires the Baltic_Efile History "The Russian colossus exercised a spell upon Europe" - The Guns of August The Baltic region has been, prior to the Soviet revolution in Russia in 1917, subject to Imperial Russia. With the collapse of the empire and its losses to Germany in WWI, the Baltic provinces declared their independence, with German troops acting as protectors. Estonia gained de facto recognition of her independence by Britain, France, and Italy on 3 May, 1918. On 27 August, 1918 the Soviet government signed the treaty of Brest-Litovsk, relinquishing claim to the Baltic states, Finland, and western parts of Ukraine. On 4 October, 1918 Germany turned loser in WWI, and her troops began to leave the Baltic states. The Red Army launched its attack on Estonia (mirrored by similar attacks on Latvia and Lithuania) on 11 November, 1918 and reached within 30 km of Tallinn by the end of the year. With the aid of the British Fleet, equipment and volunteers from Sweden, Germany, and Finland, the Estonian army was able to resist effectively and to liberate the country in weeks. By 16 January, 1919 all of Estonia had been liberated. At this point, Estonia began to help her neighbor Latvia by sending armored trains and-later-tanks. In addition, Yudenic's White (Imperial) Russian troops were supplied and allowed a base of operations in Narva. On 25 August, 1919 the combined forces of the Estonian and White Russian armies launched an offensive against Petrograd, which failed due to Leon Trotsky's leadership and the fanatical resistance of the Red Army. The Soviet Union became very concerned with Estonia's military power and her aid to Yudenic and offered to negotiate peace, which was signed on 31 December, 1919. Estonia enjoyed a period of independence for roughly 20 years, until another takeover by the Soviet Union in 1940. Campaign Overview The PGII Campaign starts with the formation of native Estonian regiments in the Imperial Russian army during the end of WWI. The player will have an opportunity to participate in a training mission prior to engaging in the war proper side-by-side with Russian troops. The campaign is 18 scenarios long and follows a linear path through the battle of Petrograd. The player will be able to field an army complete with armored trains, marines, and an air force. In addition, allied units will be purchasable during appropriate missions. The rank structure directly corresponds to the army size you are allowed to have (the prestige cap). Your battle briefings will indicate your rank, so requisition your troops accordingly! A note about historical accuracy: from the first research for the original Estonian Independence and Intervention Campaign until now, I have collected a large amount of OOBs from both sides of the lines. An acquisition of the RKKA army directives for the period of 1918-1920 was invaluable in providing essential detail to the Red Army formations during this war. HEIST Scenarios TODO: see charts at right HEIST map list TODO Category:PG2:User campaigns